A Baby OR Two?
by Chaisher Hill
Summary: Ciel thinks they are ready for a new baby, Kylie was old enough to know about how she came to be and she deserved to be ab big sister. Sebastian wasn't so keen on the idea though. Grell and Will liked the idea of their son and their own new baby both having friends their age to play with and encouraged Ciel to convince Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Sebastian, Ciel, William, Grell, or Ronie. I do own Nathan and Kylie.

Chapter 1

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly shifting closer to Sebastian and nestling his head under his love's chin.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian smiled down at Ciel laying naked on his bare chest, knowing that Ceil hated it when he called him 'my lord' since the day they married five years ago.

Ciel playfully hit Sebastian's arm and shifted under the sheets on their bed, "I told you not to call me that anymore. . ."

Sebastian looked down at his sweetheart and kissed his head holding him closer, "I'm sorry, darling. What did you want, my love?"

Before Ciel could answer there was a soft knock at the bedroom door and a quiet voice spoke, "Daddy? Papa?"

Ciel pulled the sheet up further over them and smiled at the door, "Yes, Kylie?" he said to their three year old daughter who was standing in the hall outside their room.

"I had a bad dream. . ." Kylie shifted in the hall holding her stuffed bear tightly against her, her nightgown, one of Sebastian's old shirts, dragging on the floor.

Sebastian got up and walked the short distance to the door, opened it, and bent down scooping their little girl into his arms and holding her close, "Come lay down with daddy and me till you fall asleep again. Ok?" He smiled at the adorable little girl with his own black hair and Ciel's bright blue eyes.

"Ok, Papa," Kylie smiled her wonderfully innocent smile which made Sebastian smile too as he sat her down on the bed next to Ciel who was laying under the grey silk sheets holding it close so their daughter couldn't see his nakedness.

Kylie smiled and laid down beside her daddy as Sebastian sat beside them on the bed. There they were their own small happy family, but Ceil still felt that there was something missing from this ever-so-common scene. Still he smiled and held his princess against his chest stroking her long raven hair gently.

"Are you ok baby?" Sebastian asked looking at them both but talking more to Ciel than Kylie.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, "She's just a little shaken up by the nightmare."

"Ok well I meant you, darling. . ." Sebastian usually never let his emotions show but he was helpless against Ciel's beautiful eyes and sweet nature. He adjusted his pajama pants and laid down beside Kylie so that she was nestled safely between him and Ceil.

Ciel smiled as his princess shifted towards him a little more, causing Ciel to realize what was missing in their family: a baby. Kylie was turning four in a week. Ciel looked at Sebastian who was now half asleep and wondered if he would understand when Ciel spoke to him about it. He decided to wait till the morning for it and pulled Kylie into him a little more and let himself drift off to sleep.

When Sebastian woke the next morning he found himself alone in the king-sized bed, Ciel and Kylie gone. A small giggle came from down the hall in the room that had before been a guest room and now was Kylie's playroom. Sebastian smiled and slowly sat up to look at what time it was, the clock read nine in the morning. He smiled and got up to get dressed fully and went to his family down the hall. He heard his daughter giggle again and smiled to himself.

"Be careful Kylie, don't let it fall," Ciel's voice came gently guiding her.

Sebastian opened the door to the small playroom and smiled seeing her building a tower of blocks and other toys as high as she was tall. He smiled and walked over to pick her up help her put one on the very top of it, "Here you go baby."

Kylie giggled and put the block on it, looking at her daddy on the floor pulling blocks out for her to stack up. "Looky daddy! Papa helped me get to the top!" she said, smiling widely at Ciel who smiled back.

Ciel smiled at Sebastian, his left eye bright blue and his right still marked with the violet purple mark of the contract which would never be filled now. When Hannah had turned him to a demon as was Alois's wish before he gave himself to her and Claude it became impossible for the contract to be completed as Ciel no longer had a soul, but this was not the only reason, the contract would remain incomplete. He thought about that horrid day back when he first met Sebastian. The scene played back in his mind: black feathers falling through the air like an endless snowfall, Ciel laying naked but half covered by a red silk blanket. Sebastian sitting in the form of a crow upon an upright stick on the other side of the space. Ciel remembers the distinct smell of his own blood and the sound of Sebastian's voice even then so seductive and sweet to his ears. Thinking of that night Ciel remembered the Lowndes that brought him to summon Sebastian, and how desperate he had been for revenge, but he also remembered how Sebastian's gentle nature towards him and his easy adaptation to Ceil's routine and habits, like a diet of ninety percent sweets for example, brought Ciel to realize not only that he was falling for Sebastian, but that he was ok with it. And now they were married and had a beautiful daughter whom both men adored with everything they were.

Sebastian watched his sweet husband's face turn into one of disgust and watched him a little more, not realizing that he was missing his daughter trying to get him to lift her up again.

"Papa!" Kylie squealed tugging on his pant leg.

"Oh! Sorry princess," he smiled at her and picked her up again and Ciel too focused back on their child. Though only a small amount of the blood flowing through her veins was human, it was remarkably easy to see her as a human child, should you not know her parents were both demons.

3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Sebastian, Ciel, William, Grell or Ronie. I do own Kylie and Nathan.

Chapter 2

That weekend was Sebastian's birthday and Ciel had arranged for Kylie to stay with Grell and William, two reapers who had been an on and off couple since before Sebastian and Ciel had met them during the Jack the ripper case, but were now married, with a son, the same age a Kylie and they had a baby who would soon make his entrance into the world, so they often babysat for them. So now they were alone in the mansion for the night, and Ciel had a wonderful night planned, starting with a little drinking and finally breaking the ice on asking if they were ready for another baby.

"So did you like it?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yes, but I think it may be . . . hick . . . time for bed." Sebastian responded, clearly almost at the point of being drunk.

Ceil smiled brightly, he knew his husbands limit with alcohol, and had purposefully pushed him almost to it. "Not so fast birthday boy," Ceil smiled, climbing onto Sebastian's lap and kissing him lightly, "there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about first. . ."

Sebastian smiled at his lover and pulled him a little closer, his member stiffening at the feel of Ceil so close.

"Ah ah ah. . ." Ceil smiled.

Sebastian looked at him confused; then it dawned on him and he smiled. Ceil had always been an open book to Sebastian.

Ceil shifted back a little, "I want to talk to you about having another baby."

Sebastian blinked, he was expecting Ceil to say he wanted to be on top tonight, not to say he wanted another baby. He shifted himself up a little more on the couch and looked at Ceil. "What?"

"I think we are ready. . ." Ceil let his voice trail off slowly.

Sebastian paused for a moment, looking at his husband with suddenly clear eyes, "What do you mean?" His mind whirling and mixing several thoughts into one. 'A new baby? What about Kylie? Having another baby would mean hiding from her for almost a year. Having another baby would mean being stuck in his female form for that time as well …' Instead of letting all these thoughts out in a mess of hurtful words Sebastian looked at Ceil for an explanation.

"… I mean I think we are ready to have another baby… I think that Kylie deserves a sibling and I miss holding a sweet tiny baby that we made. Is that so bad?" Ciel shifted to sit more on Sebastian's left leg rather than his right.

Sebastian paused and looked at him wondering if he could get him off this newfound loss of feeling like a father. "You know how much I hate my female form…" he whined, "And what about Kylie? How are we supposed to explain why I can't be around her for almost an entire year?"

"She is old enough to know I think. She knows about Will and Grell… and how they had Jimmy and are going to have Liam…" Ciel pouted and moved off of Sebastian's lap, "I think she would be fine… and I think she deserves a sibling. She has been asking why she doesn't have a baby brother or sister like Jimmy is going to." He through his top shot at Sebastian, knowing that –though a bit of a low blow- using Kylie would crumble any argument against Ciel's point.

"… Are you sure?" Sebastian almost whispered, feeling defeated and at a loss for words.

"Yes. And if you're ok with it I would like to start tonight."

Sebastian looked over his love, knowing that this would mean taking on the female form he despised with very fiber of his being, but he knew that Ciel was right and those beautiful blue eyes melted him with only a look. Sebastian shifted and stood, taking Ciel in his arms as he had so many times before, as both his husband and before as his butler and took him up to their room.

Ciel smiled as Sebastian laid him on their bed then stood and stepped back. He watch Sebastian's face start to shift, growing softer, sweeter, and feminine. His waist slimming and his hips widening ever so slightly, and a pair of size d breasts forming under the t-shirt he wore and stretching it. Sebastian looked at his love as he stood now the woman who had birthed one child in their love and will soon bear another. She saw the smile begin to form on his face. Ciel smiled at the woman before him; not because he liked the look of Sebastian as a woman rather than a man, but because he knew it would mean their family would grow soon.

Sebastian stepped towards him and kissed him lightly. Ciel smiled into the kiss and moved his hand to undress Sebastian. He made quick work of his jeans and t-shirt and pulled the love of his life, once again a woman, into their bed and kissed her breasts, making a moan of pleasure escape the pink stained lips that had not changed but in color.

Ciel moved and undressed himself, his dick already stiffened just from Sebastian carrying him. Sebastian smiled and spread her legs open, knowing that Ciel would want this over quick, for the simple matter that a naked woman disgusted him to the very core.

Ciel moved close and pushed his dick deep into Sebastian's tight, wet vagina. He wanted to at least pleasure the man he loved in exchange for making him become a woman.

Sebastian moaned and leaned up to kiss Ciel deeply, letting him know he was enjoying the feel of Ciel's thick, throbbing dick deep inside her in a way that never could be as their normal selves.

Ciel thrust deeply with each kiss and each loving stroke of Sebastian's long fingers though his grey blue hair. Soon enough his thrusts came to an end with one deep hard thrust which caused him to spill his seed into Sebastian. This caused Sebastian to moan loudly and subsequently be very pleased that Kylie wasn't home to hear.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour later they lay together, Sebastian back to a man on the exterior, as he knew he could remain until month four of his pregnancy, and Ciel curled into Sebastian's side with his beautiful grey blue locks full of tangles and splayed out over Sebastian's pale shoulder. Sebastian smiled as Ciel drifted off to sleep easily as he did most every night now that he had the love of his life to be with each time the sun fell from the sky.

The next morning they woke late, sun shine dripping from the window sill behind the dark curtains. Ciel insisted on keeping the blackout curtains that had been in the room since he became the master of the Phantomhive home. Yawning Ciel sat up and smiled at Sebastian's beautiful, pale face half covered by a few chunks of his raven black hair that hadn't changed since the day he took on his human body to become Ciel's butler. He leaned down and kissed the soft rose bud colored lips gently and smiled at the warm red brown eyes that opened almost immediately to greet his own blue and purple eyes.

"Good morning my love," Ciel said quietly after moving his mouth back only far enough to speak.

Sebastian smiled at the feeling of Ciel's lips brushing his with each word and stole another kiss before sitting up beside the smaller man, "Good morning to you too sweetheart. I take it that last night was to your liking?"

"Any night with you is perfect. I don't much care for you having to be a woman, but seeing your face as you moan was absolutely delicious." Ciel smiled as his eyes flashed red, the passion of their demon love the night before and every other night they had replaying in his mind.

A smile spread across Sebastian's lips and his eyes brightened as his form changed faster than the blink of an eye, back to a female. Expertly he moved quick and pinned Ciel to the bed kissing his neck and moving a hand down to his crotch. Long, nimble fingers gently rubbed and messaged Ciel's balls causing a gasp of pleasure to escape his parted lips.

The kisses deepened to sucking and light biting. Rubbing to strokes of his growing manhood. Gasps became loud moans. Ciel couldn't take it anymore. he pushed Sebastian over, spread open her long pale legs and pushed inside Sebastian's wet warm and welcoming vagina with a moan of pleasure matched only by the breathy moans coming from those gorgeous rosy lips, being bitten to hold back some of the noise.

"Oh no you don't. Kylie isn't home; no reason to stay quiet," Ciel spoke as he pulled his now slick cock out almost all the way and shoved back in deep as he could go into Sebastian, who let out a very loud moan. Ciel smiled and moved to pound his dick in again. Before he could pull far enough to get in a third thrust, Sebastian rolled them back to the other side putting herself on top, and causing Ciel to yelp slighting in pain at the same time as moan in pleasure of the love of his life perched on his dick.

Sebastian smiled and rocked her hips back hard moaning with her husband, loudly. She wanted her love to enjoy today just as much as she enjoyed last night. She rocked her hips back again and again, moaning and pleasuring both of them as well as shaking and moving their king sized bed slightly.

Ciel leaned up and kissed Sebastian's neck, sucking deep. Feeling his husband's pleasure flow with each rapid beat of her heart beneath the skin of her neck. Ciel felt the familiar tension start to well in his stomach and knew he was close. Sucking deeper to urge Sebastian to rock her hips harder. After another minute Ciel came deep inside Sebastian's vagina.

The smell of waffles permeated the air of their home, to the point that it woke Sebastian from his slumber, though so did the feel of the cold space in the bed from where his husband had been only an hour before. He didn't know when he had fallen back to sleep, but in doing so, he must have also shifted back to his natural male form. He get up slowly and grabbed his silk pajama pants before walking out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Sebastian mused, smiling at the small mess Ciel had made on the counter and the stack of surprisingly delicious looking waffles.

"Oh shut up. I have picked up more than you think from our years together babe," Ciel smiled and turned to kiss the taller man. The kiss however was broken too soon for both of them for the need not to burn the waffle that was currently cooking.

"Just say you'll clean up the mess this time please my love?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and moved to start doing just that by putting the empty batter bowl into the farm house sink and start rinsing it. Sebastian smiled and moved to make himself a plate; he watched his husband's petite, slender frame move and shift as he washed the dishes and measuring utensils he dirtied to make the waffles. It was as Sebastian had just taken his second bite of waffle that the phone rang. Ciel sighed, dried his hands and moved to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ciel? It's Will." The man on the other end of the phone call said, his voice usually not having any emotion was now filled with what sounded almost like fear.

"Will? What's wrong? Is everyone ok?" Ciel said turning to lean against the sink, facing a now alarmed looking Sebastian.

"Grell went into premature labor. Ronald is at the house with Kylie and Nathan. I wanted to let you know."

Ciel could hear the tears in the man's voice and looked at Sebastian, glad that when he had been pregnant with Kylie it was fairly uneventful. "Ok, I'll be out there to the hospital, and Sebastian will go get the kids. We can keep Nate as long as you need us to. It'll be ok."

"Thank you, Ciel, but would you mind getting the children and sending Sebastian here please?" It was an odd request to hear from the older reaper, who even at the best of times still held some reservations for the demon.

"Uhh. . . Ya sure I can do that."

"Thank you. I feel like his experience in this sort of thing might help to ease my nerves." And with that Will hung up and Ciel moved to quickly finish cleaning things up.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Grell went into premature labor. Will is freaking out and wants you there at the hospital and I'm going to go get Nate and Kylie, looks like we don't get our happy morning alone at home. I'm sorry hunny," Ciel said looking to his husband with sad eyes.

"It's alright my love. We can some other time. But why does Wil want me there and not you?" Sebastian inquired as he got stood and returned to their room with Ciel.

"Will thinks your experience in thing like this will help ease his nerves" Ciel said, not knowing the reason why, but Sebastian did.

A very long time ago Sebastian and Will had been together and almost had a child together. But he almost lost Sebastian and did lose the baby. It was the reason they seemed so distant and there was a tension between them that could never really be resolved, because neither wanted to open up the old wound. They would have had a baby boy, the child had been stillborn and Sebastian had lost a lot of blood during the birth. The baby had Will's green eyes, but Sebastian's deep raven locks. He was a beautiful baby and the loss of him had hurt both men deeply. To this day neither could bring themselves to look at the other for more than a few moments.

After about an hour Sebastian sat next to Will beside a very weak looking Grell. Thankfully the doctors were able to stop his labor for a while and he was sedated. Will held tight to his husband's hand, stroking the back with his thumb. Sebastian couldn't know the fear Will was going through yet again, but he knew how to comfort the brunet, placing a slim pale hand on his left shoulder and rubbing in light circles.

Will glanced at him, "Thank you for coming," he said with a weary smile.

"He'll be fine. They both will. William, Grell is stronger than I was. He is much more resilient than he lets on, as I'm sure you know. I was young and only just into my years to be able to change forms."

It was then William let go of his husband's hand and turned to cling to the demon, letting out heavy sobs as tears ran down his cheeks. "I see him, Sebastian. I see our boy all the time. . ." Will was breaking beyond the point anyone had ever seen him. His body shook with sobs, and Sebastian's shirt was quickly wet with tears as he tried to sooth the brunet. However, he couldn't deny he was slightly taken aback by the mention of their son so close to the birth or William's newest child.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Sebastian, Ciel, William, Grell or Ronie. I do own Kylie and Nathan. I'm sorry that the last couple chapters have been so short; I will make up for it with the next one. Review and favorite if you like what you read.

Chapter 3

Ciel smiled as he watched the children play in Kylie's playroom. They were happy and giggling at their toys. Nate was five, a year older than Kylie and sometimes that worried Ciel but he didn't bother with it now. The redheaded boy with yellow green eyes was making his daughter laugh and not thinking about his dad who was currently laying in a hospital bed with his father beside him and Sebastian beside Will.

Ciel knew that Sebastian and Will had been together long before Sebastian had ever even had an inkling of who Ciel was and he was ok with that. Still he felt like his husband wasn't telling him everything about his past which made him worry all the more. He shook his head and went back to watching the children.

Sebastian sat, holding Will lightly as he cried, fighting tears of his own. Thinking of their child and what could have been was devastating certainly not what should be spoken about when Grell was lying not three feet away, carrying Will's youngest child, and both were in danger of being lost.

"William," he spoke softly as he placed a gentle hand on the brunet's shoulder and lightly pushed him to sit up right, "This is not the time nor place to be discussing this. Grell and the baby need you and you can't go breaking like this . . ." Sebastian gently wiped away the last of the younger man's tears and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, much like he did to Kylie when she was upset.

"Right. I'm sorry for that Sebastian. Thank you for being here to help me."

Sebastian smiled and turned back to Grell who stirred for the first time since they had been allowed into see him.

Will reached out to stroke the porcelain skin of his husband's cheek and smiled as the redhead leaned into the touch and slowly opened his eyes, bright green and perfectly framed by long black lashes. His glasses sat on the small table beside the bed so he couldn't see and Will's were smudged beyond belief from the tears.

"I can't see, but I know you're there Sebby," Grell spoke as he shifted to be more comfortable, which was hard with ivs in his arms, and his large belly.

"I am here, yes," Sebastian said with a slight cringe at the nickname that Grell had given him.

Will reached over and picked up the garish red frames and gently placed them on his husband. He smiled when Grell sighed in relief at being able to see once more.

"Better, my love?" Will asked.

"Much, thank you dear," Grell smiled and glanced over to see that Sebastian was in fact sitting in the other chair, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, and his hair was pinned out of his eyes with a single, well-hidden bobby pin that would have been missed by anyone but the redheaded reaper who employed the same technique to keep his long red tresses from getting in his face.

William leaned closer to his husband and placed a light kiss on his lips, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Like I'm tied to a bed and wish I had a brush because I can feel the knots in my hair," He grinned at his husband, showing his razor sharp teeth.

William smiled despite himself and kissed the man again, resting a hand on Grell's swollen stomach and tracing light circles with his thumb. He was happy to feel the soul of their unborn son resting beneath the skin and muscle of Grell's abdomen.

"I was so scared I had lost you both . . ." he spoke softly looking away from his husband and instead to a blank space on the wall until he felt nimble red nailed fingers entwine themselves with his own.

"You're not losing me that easy, darling. Besides we went through much the same thing with Nathan," Grell's voice was soft as he spoke, looking rather not himself with no makeup and his usual red coat and flare.

"I remember," William's voice was little more than a whisper.

It was then they heard Sebastian stand and move to the door. They both looked to him them each other.

"I'm going to step into the hall and call Ciel. Let him know how you're doing and check on the kids," was the raven's response to their quizzical expressions. It seemed to put them at ease as he opened the door and stepped out into the empty hallway.

Ciel woke with a start and sat up strait, tears running down his face. His blue eyes bright and full of fear. The movement woke Sebastian who had only just gotten to sleep after coming home late from being with Will and Grell at the hospital all day.

"Love, what's wrong my sweetheart?" Sebastian sat up carefully wrapping his arms around his husband's waist and pulling him closer.

Ciel only sobbed clinging to the elder, his body shaking. He hated those three days. He hated them and the emotions they brought up within him. He let the sobs wrack his body and collapsed against the strong body that held him so close when those wretched memories and feelings overwhelmed him.

"D-don . . . don't . . . don't leave . . ." He couldn't finish what he wanted to say, saying the words alone were so painful.

Sebastian knew just from the few words he heard from Ciel's lips what was hurting him, "Shh . . . shh it's ok . . . I'm right here. I'll never leave you. Never again . . . Shh . . ." he whispered tracing small soothing circles on his husband's back.

Ciel calmed enough to stop the wracking sobs, only soft tears falling from his eyes. He hated that those days still plagued his mind. The world's fair . . . the fire . . . the angel . . . they all plagued his mind, they hurt him, every time they arose in his mind, he was reduced to a sniveling, crying mess. He hated that they affected him so. He hated that when he thought of those days he still felt the abandonment of Sebastian leaving him alone. He hated the feeling of betrayal he held, the way the angel took so much from him. The fire that reduced London to shells of buildings and ash. The look on the queen's face where she lay dead in the palace. The loss he felt when he woke and the contract symbol was dim in his eye. He hated it all for bringing him to the state he was in now.

Sebastian shifted and pulled Ciel into his lap, lightly kissing his head, "I'll never leave you my love. I made that promise twice. Admittedly I broke it once but I won't leave you ever again."

Ciel curled into his love calming slowly as he whispered and soothed him. He breathed slowly calming himself further and regaining his composure. He looked up at the face he loved and knew so well, the face that comforted him so many times.

". . . I know you won't . . . it . . . it just hurts when the memories return . . ."

"I know my love, and I promise that I will be here whenever they do. I will be here to hold you, to keep you, to love you, and to be you're strength when you have none. Though now I believe we should be going back to sleep," Sebastian whispered, carefully laying Ciel back beside him as he laid down and pulled him close.

They lay like that until both fell asleep peacefully sleeping the rest of the night.

The next morning was one they hadn't had in a long while, the bedroom door was flung open and two pairs of little feet ran across the floor. The sound of the door was enough to jolt both men from their sleep, but if it wasn't the children climbing into their bed and jumping sure was.

Sebastian laughed as he reached up and pulled both kids into his lap, "Ha-ha! Now I got you!"

Ciel leaned over and began tickling them, "I think we both got you two silly kiddos!"

The kids laughed and squirmed in Sebastian's grip. They all collapsed in a heap of giggles and pajamas onto the pillows.

After a few minutes Nate shifted looking out the far window in the room, he looked lost and Sebastian took notice almost instantly. Sebastian moved Kylie off his lap and carefully onto the bed between him and Ciel. He stood with Nate and walked to the window.

"You miss your dads don't you?" he said softly looking at the young redhead and holding him lightly.

"Is daddy going to be ok?" Nathan was very much like his father rather than his dad, though he looked much more like his dad.

"He'll be fine and your baby brother will be here soon too. Then your father will be home with you and day or so later your daddy and baby bother will come home too. But until then you are going to stay here with us," Sebastian said, lightly running his fingers through Nate's long red hair, the boy hadn't had a haircut since he was born; because of which he had long red curls down to his waist.

"Ok . . ." Nate said as he leaned against Sebastian's shoulder, clearly still a little sleepy.

The kids sat playing with some toys on the living room floor while Ciel and Sebastian sat on the couch watching happily. They talked about what they would do when they had a new baby in their home, which room to make the nursery, whether they wanted a boy or girl, and names.

The doorbell rang as they were enjoying their peaceful morning. Sebastian sighed and got up to go open the door. A medium build young man stood on their front step, holding a small baby wrapped in a plush black blanket.

"Sebastian Michaelis?" the young man asked.

"Formerly, yes. My name is Sebastian Phantomhive now, however," he replied looking the man over, "May I help you with something?"

"My name is Jordan Soverge. I am from The Custodiam Filiorum. I am here to inform you of a . . . mishap," the young man said, shifting the baby in his arms.

"Umm . . . alright then," Sebastian stepped aside to let the man in, "Come on inside I suppose."

"Thank you," Jordan said as he stepped into the house.

"Hello, I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian's husband," Ciel said standing and crossing the short distance to the door.

"Jordan Soverge, Custodiam Filiorum."

"Welcome," Ciel said as they moved to the couch, the kids still playing on the floor.

"Please take a seat. And if I may ask, what is the mishap you came to discuss?" Sebastian asked as he sat with his husband and Mr. Soverge.

The baby in Mr. Soverge's arms began to fuss and he soothed it quickly, ". . . It would seem that a former employee at the Custodiam Filiorum . . . a certain Kalien Marcus decided to use her position to take many children and force their parents into the worst positions. We have done our best to track her down, but we haven't. However we have been paired with the time department to remove the children from her after she took them. This . . ." Mr. Soverge shifted the child in his arms to carefully show him to the two men sitting on the couch, "Is the son of one Sebastian Michaelis and William Spears. I have been sent to return him to his rightful parents."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Sebastian, Ciel, William, Grell or Ronie. I do own Kylie, Nathan, and Jordan.

Chapter 4

". . . I have been sent to return him to his rightful parents."

The words hung in the air between the three men. Sebastian's eyes were glued to the baby in the man's arms, Ciel's were closed, and Jordan's were looking at the both of them. The baby was sleeping softly, he had a full head of black hair, long dark eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and the palest skin he almost didn't look real.

Ciel stood and left the room, emotions swelling, bubbling, and colliding. He couldn't take it. Sebastian had never told him that he had ever been with Will, let alone that they had had a child together. He felt betrayed. He felt hurt. He felt . . . lost. He left the house to walk around the gardens. They changed with his thoughts so he knew that Sebastian wouldn't be able to follow him where he was headed. He needed time to think through this and calm down.

The middle of what seemed the back wall in a maze of hedges opened before Ciel and after he had unlocked and opened the door behind them, he stepped through and it closed looking as though nothing were beyond it. This was Ciel's secret place. He hadn't told a soul about it since it's construction when he was still only twelve. Though he hadn't used it but twice since he and Sebastian had been married. He sighed as he sat in the plump leather arm chair that sat inside with a small table, a few books, and a heater for the winter time. The whole room was made of concrete aside from the door which was oak and steal, which made the room sound proof but also quite cold at times.

 _Meanwhile back inside the manor:_

"Where daddy go?" Kylie looked at her Poppa curious as to why her dad had left so suddenly.

"I don't know princess, but why don't you and Nate go play upstairs in your play room, ok?" Sebastian said as he tore his eyes from the sleeping baby.

"Ok Poppa . . ." Kylie and Nate gathered their toys and took them upstairs. Kylie knew better than to argue with either of her fathers; neither were too keen on giving in even to each other.

Once he heard the door shut upstairs Sebastian turned back to Mr. Soverge, "You say that is my child. And someone who worked in the Custodiam Filiorum took him from me when he was supposed to stay and live. You do realize how absurd this sounds. William and I were together and had a child over a hundred years ago. I may not look it, as I am sure you know demons and reapers don't age, but I am four hundred and thirty four. William is three hundred and twenty. We have both moved on from our time together. If what you're saying is true . . . Why did it take so long to find him and return him? I have a husband of five years and a four year old daughter. Neither of which know about my tome with William. The young boy who is playing with my Kylie, is Nathan James Spears. He is the son of William and Grell Sutcliff who are currently in the hospital preparing for the early arrival of their second son," Sebastian hadn't realized until after he finished speaking, the tone his voice had taken, nor the volume it had risen to. He was angry, and fearful of what this, if true, would do to his life he had now.

Mr. Jordan Soverge looked a mix between confused and ashamed, he was only twenty and had only just began his job with the Custodiam Filiorum when he was handed the major task of returning the stolen children. This was his first time actually sein the parent of any of the children, "I apologize for the manner in which the situation has been handled. If you wish we can place the child with a family wishing to adopt." He remained professional as he was required to when speaking to clients.

"No." A single word reply was all Sebastian gave a he once again looked at the baby. His name was intended to be Liam Dimitri Michaelis. William had insisted upon the baby having Sebastian's last name.

"Then you wish to keep the babe?" Soverge said looking down at the baby then up to Sebastian.

"It would appear I have no choice. He is my child . . . I only fear how badly this will affect Ciel, William and Grell," Sebastian looked at the baby, his name would have to be decided between them both as he was no longer a Michaelis but a Phantomhive, "May I hold him?"

"Of course. I apologize if I made it seem otherwise."

Sebastian tentatively took the sleeping babe from Soverge and held him close. The child instantly snuggled into him without waking even a little. He couldn't help but smile at the baby. He felt nothing but love for the babe. He wanted desperately to hold this baby forever. The infant looked to be a no more than a week or two old. . .

"How old is he?" Sebastian asked looking up.

"He is one week and two days old. We took great care to retrieve each child as close to their birth as possible." Mr. Soverge seemed to be able to sink in to his professionalism with ease, just as William did.

"And has he been named?"

"No. We do not impart on parental rights. We have simply referred to him as One. As he was he first to be retrieved and now the first to be returned," Mr. Soverge said as he pulled a small business card from his pocket, "Call this number when his name is decided so that we can enter it in the records."

"Alright. Well thank you . . ." Sebastian said as he felt the child begin to wake in his arms.

"I shall be leaving then. Good day," Mr. Soverge stood and walked to the door, opening it.

"Have a lovely day, Sebastian stood and followed the man to the door and letting him out then shutting it behind him.

The kids were still playing upstairs so Sebastian took the opportunity to go out and look for his husband. First he needed to find the stroller they had used for Kylie when she was a baby.

The sound of footsteps outside his secret space startled Ciel from his thoughts. He had gotten to the point of accepting that Sebastian and William had been together in the past. He had even been able to talk himself into being ok with the possibility that they had a baby together. He was not able to accept that Sebastian hadn't told him about it. He felt betrayed. A knock at the door startled him even further, no one knew about this room . . . He got up anyway and went to the door, opening it slowly to find a distraught looking Sebastian leaning against the stroller they had used for Kylie, but instead the baby that the man from the Custodiam Filiorum had brought rested within, sleeping softly.

". . . You . . . How did you know about this place?" Ciel sputtered.

"I've always known, my love . . . I'm sorry I never told you f my past with Will . . ." Sebastian said moving into the space enough to pull Ciel into a tight hug. Only seconds later he felt the smaller man's body wracked with shaking sobs. Closing his eyes and stroking charcoal blue locks Sebastian whispered, "I'm sorry I know this is a lot . . . but I need you with me to get through this . . . I love you and I won't ever keep anything from you again I swear . . . anything you want to know just ask and I'll tell you."

Ciel stepped back slowly, "So we'll be keeping him then?"

"He is my son, love . . . we'll need to talk to William and Grell," he said and looked at the baby.

Ciel looked at the baby, "He is quite beautiful . . . have you decided what to name him?" He had to admit the baby was in almost every aspect perfect . . .

"I have to ask Will, but when he was born, we were going to name him Liam Dimitri Michaelis . . . but I'm no longer a Michaelis."

"Well . . . then let's call them and discuss that . . ." Ciel answered looking at the baby, "Where are Kylie and Nathan?"

"Playing in the playroom inside, I sealed the door after taking her scissors so they are fine. Let's go inside though . . . the cold air isn't good for any of us," Sebastian said taking Ciel's hand and leading them down the path, pushing the stroller with the other.

Once they were inside they went upstairs to choose which room they were going to set up for the baby. They pulled out the bassinette they had for Kylie and a few toys putting them in the room.

"We can't use the pink butterflies we had for Kylie . . . He's very much a boy," Ciel said with a laugh as he sat in the rocker, holding the baby for the first time.

"I know . . . I suppose that means we will have to go on a little shopping spree doesn't it? We don't have anything for a baby, let alone a baby boy," Sebastian said as he smiled at the man he loved holding the son he never had.

"I suppose it does. I also suppose that it's a good thig we aren't pregnant with our second baby . . ." Ciel answered shifting the baby in his arms.

"We did try, my love . . . we aren't sure that I'm not pregnant. Only time will tell on that matter. Though I am not so sure that William and Grell won't want to be in his life."

"Right . . ." Something in Ciel's heart broke at the fact that this baby wasn't his and Sebastian's to love and care for forever. They would have to share him with his second father.

They walked through the store, Ciel holding hands with Nate and Kylie and Sebastian pushing the stroller, the baby sleeping within.

"Daddy, can I get a new doll?" Kylie asked tugging on her father's hand.

"Maybe later princess, we need to get things for the baby first. There is a lot to get . . ."

"But why do we have to get things for the baby? Whose baby is he? Why does he have to live with us?" Kylie whined playing with her pigtails.

Ciel sighed and stopped to scoop his daughter up in his arms and carry her, "Because he is your poppa's baby and we have to take care of him. We love him just like we love you. So if you can be good while we get everything we need for him to stay with us, then you can pick out any toy you want and one piece of candy, to eat after dinner tonight, before we leave. Does that sound fair?"

"Ok daddy!" she smiled brightly with her blue eyes sparkling.

Ciel sat her back down and took both her hand and Nate's again. They walked and gathered everything they needed for the baby, diapers, bottles, food, formula, clothes, a crib, sheets, toys, blankets, etc. After getting all that Sebastian went up to pay for it all and Ciel took both Kylie and Nate to go get a toy and candy each. He know with the help of the two servants, who had come with them, Sebastian would be able to have everything ready to go home when they headed out to go home.

And sure enough about twenty minutes later they sat in the dining room while the servants unloaded and put the nursery things up in the nursery, as well as set it all up. Sebastian sat at the end of the table feeding the baby a bottle, while Ciel worked to make the older kids sandwiches and chips for lunch. Kylie and Nate sat at the table talking about their new toys.

"Alright here we go, kiddos," Ciel said as he sat a plate in front of each of them and took his seat opposite Sebastian watching him feed the infant.

"Thank you daddy," Kylie said with a smile.

"Thank you Uncle Ciel," Nathan said before eating a chip.

Ciel smiled at them and reached over to stroke the baby's cheek with his thumb. Sebastian smiled at the act of love, he was glad that Ciel had accepted the baby into his life.

"I love you," Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel smiled back and shifted in his chair, "We need to name him . . . we can't just keep saying him and the baby . . ." he let his voice trail off.

"I know, but I want to talk to Will about it first."

A k nock at the door of Grell's hospital room startled both the redhead and the brunet from the movie they were watching. Will got up carefully from the bed and walked to the door, opening it, "Yes?" on the other side of the door stood Sebastian and Ciel and a black and green stroller.

"Whose there babe?" Grell spoke from the bed wear he lay covered with the blanket Will had brought from their bed at home to help him feel more comfortable.

"Sebastian and Ciel . . ." Will answered.

". . . We have something to tell you both . . ." Ciel said shifting on his feet.

"It has to be now. And we have to tell both of you before we can do anything because it requires us all. Especially you, Will, and myself. . ." Sebastian said.

"Ok? Come in I suppose." Will said stepping aside to let them in, eyeing the stroller. The front of the stroller was covered with a black blanket, Sebastian had always favored black even for babies, which was common this time of year as the weather grew colder.

Ciel walked in and sat in the chair that was a little further away from the bed than the other. Sebastian pushed the stroller over beside Ciel and stood behind him, his hands resting on the smaller's shoulders. William shut the door and walked back over to sit with his husband on the bed.

"Alright what is this that you need to tell us?"

Ciel shifted and removed the blanket from the front of the stroller. Will gasped seeing the infant resting in the seat of the stroller; black hair, porcelain skin, nails that were naturally black and as the child woke slightly, bright green eyes. This was his and Sebastian's son from so long ago, but he was very clearly alive and appeared only a week old at most. He stared at the child, until he felt a hand on his and looked to his husband.

"Darling . . . is that . . ." Grell asked, he clearly knew of the past William and Sebastian had had together.

"Indeed he is . . ." Sebastian said, answering for Will, "This is our son William . . . the Custodiam Filiorum had an employee who chose to steal children, she has been apprehended and with the help of the time masters have retrieved the babies from as close to their births as possible, as well as removed anything pertaining to their lives after the point of their retrieval. He's ours. He doesn't have a name yet, they just called him One because he was the first."

"We wanted to talk to both of you before we made any decisions on anything," Ciel said carefully picking up the baby so as not to wake him.

William and Grell sat staring and looked at both men and the baby. After a few minutes William stood up slowly and walked to Ciel, "M-May I hold him?" William was never the type to stutter, or stumble over his words, but this situation had him all turned around and unable to focus.

"Of course," Ciel said carefully handing the baby over to William.

Will stared at the baby, he we beautiful, he was perfect, he was . . . alive. He moved back and resumed his seat on the bed with Grell.

The pregnant reaper sat up slowly to look over his husband's shoulder at the baby. Grell smiled at the baby and placed an arm around his husband's waist and kissed his cheek. He shifted closer, "What were you going to name the little lady killer when he was first born?"

"Liam Dimitri Michaelis. I insisted on him having Sebastian's last name since he was the one to bear the baby," William said, still not looking away from the baby.

"But I'm no longer a Michaelis though," Sebastian said looking at the scene in front of him.

"Well . . . as far as that . . ." William looked to the redheaded reaper, "With the new baby almost here I don't think we could handle two . . ."

Grell sighed then smiled sadly, "I suppose you're right my darling. And I like Dimitri, but not Liam. It's simply too dull." Grell whined and toyed with a lock of his hair.

"What about Dimitri Alexander?" Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian smiled, "I like it. And was your saying that you would be unable to car for two infants you're way of saying he take our last name, William?"

"Dimitri Alexander Phantomhive . . . Hmmhhmmm . . . I like it to, Will," Grell said smiling at the baby.

"Then Dimitri Alexander Phantomhive it is," William said, "But while he may be with you, I want to see him as often as I can."

"He is you're son too. Of course you can see him anytime you want," Sebastian responded, "Although we need to do one last thing before this whole matter is settled."

William looked up, sorrow in his eyes at what they had to do, "Right . . . then let's get it over with and quickly."

Grell looked over confused as his husband stood and walked to the bathroom followed by Sebastian. Ciel only shifted in his seat watching them.

"What's got to be done?" Grell asked looking to Ciel.

Ciel sighed looking at the floor, "The baby need's blood from both his parents. More of Sebastian's than William's. They also have to bleed out what bit of reaper there is before they give him the blood. Any child born between a demon and a non-demon will have the abilities of both parents for their whole life, but the parents must choose if they want the child to be a demon or not. If not then they must have more of the non-demon parent's blood and vice versa. But the baby must have the non-demon blood removed if the child is to be a demon. The demon half will tear the other half to shreds leaving the child dead on the inside."

"Oh . . ." Grell said laying back down and closing his eyes tight when he heard the Dimitri scream loudly from the bathroom.

Ciel winced when he felt the pain of Sebastian biting to draw the blood needed for Dimitri; they were linked in body and mind. It was part of being married as a demon you feel everything the other feels but no marks are left. In some minds it's the best way to abuse and never get caught.

A few minutes later Will and Sebastian came out with Dimitri, who had calmed and now played lazily with one of Sebastian's fingers. Will looked as though he had been crushed and drug through the mud; he felt worse. Will felt as though he was losing his son for the second time, even though he knew that wasn't the case at all. He could see his boy any time he wanted, and when he was older even tell him of how much he meant to him and that he was his father. He knew only time would tell what his relationship with Dimitri would be. He smiled and shifted sitting back on the bed with Grell and his unborn baby boy; reminding himself that he had everything he'd ever wanted with the man he loved more than anything, even if it took him nearly a hundred years to realize it.

Will leaned over and pressed a light kiss to the crimson reaper's lips, "I love you."

Grell smiled and rested his hand on his swollen stomach, the baby within shifted and pressed a hand up against his which only made him smile more, then a thought occurred to him, "Say, Bassy, who's with Nathan and Kylie if you two are here?"

"Ronald and the two servants of Phantomhive manor. They were playing one of Kylie's games when we left. Ronald is quite good with them . . ." Sebastian answered as he settled Dimitri into the stroller once more.

"He should be, he's only a child himself," Will said with a small laugh, while he was good friends with the young reaper, he had always been a little put off by the way 'The next die hard reaper' reveled in his youth.

Ciel smiled, "But so am I when compared to any of you. Even Dimitri," he laughed. It was true though, he was thirteen years old when he was turned into a demon; that had only been ten years ago. Though upon his first 'birthday' as a demon his body had changed and become that of an adult, causing him to look quite like his father, though he was still shorter than Sebastian. He and Sebastian had been married only five years. Everything of his life was young compared to what surrounded him; it reminded him of how his human life had been.

"Ahh-huh!" Grell winced heavily.

William turned to him quickly, "Are you alright?"

"I don't think Mykel is going to wait any longer.


End file.
